tap_soulsfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
Weapons '''are equipments that you can wield and use to deal damage to enemies. They have a DPS value that increases every time they are upgraded, and up to two parameters that scale with corresponding stats and provide a higher damage. They may also have an added value, ranging from +1 to +5, that provides extra damage. List of weapons Big Dick '''Chaos Katana - Katana formerly cursed, its creator is unkno * Upgraded from Sharpened Katana for 400 shards, 100 chunks and 20 slabs ---- Claymore - Long and heavy Greatsword used by knights * Upgraded from Straight Greatsword for 150 shards and 25 chunks ---- Dark Scythe - Scythe battered but ready to reap lives * Sold by the Halloween Shop for 500 candies (Event) ---- Golden Axe - Axe forged with gold, used to cut trees or other things * Sold by the Shop for 250 gold (Common) ---- Golden Claymore - Long and balanced greatsword, normally used be the elite knights * Upgraded from Golden Straight Greatsword for 150 shards and 25 chunks ---- Golden Greatsword - Ultra greatsword, seems to be made to kill creatures of titanic proportions * Upgraded from Golden Claymore for 400 shards, 100 chunks and 20 slabs ---- Golden Jagged Sword - Old sword and not very sharp, it seems made of gold * Sold by the Shop for 250 gold (Common) ---- Golden Katana - Katana simple but sharp, ready to be used * Sold by the Shop for 250 gold (Common) ---- Golden King Straight Sword - Sword of an ancient King with great wealth and power * Upgraded from Golden Knight Sword for 400 shards, 100 chunks and 40 slabs ---- Golden Knight Sword - (information missing) * Upgraded from Golden Jagged Sword for 150 shards and 25 chunks ---- Golden Straight Greatsword - Basic golden greatsword that seems to be made for the son of some noble * Upgraded from Golden King Straight Sword for 500.000 ashes and 40 slabs ---- Golden Wood Mace - Mace with gold nails, it's easy to handle and effective against most enemies * Sold by the Shop for 250 gold (Common) ---- Great Axe - Great strong axe, looks heavy but his blows are fatal * Upgraded from Iron Axe for 150 shards and 25 chunks ---- Great Battle Axe - Great two-handed axe, perfect to go to battle for its great versatility * Upgraded from Great Axe for 400 shards, 100 chunks and 20 slabs ---- Great Mace - Large and heavy but very powerful mace, capable of crushing anything * Upgraded from Morning Star for 400 shards, 100 chunks and 20 slabs ---- Greatsword - Heavy and thick Ultra Greatsword capable of killing a dragon with one hit * Upgraded from Claymore for 400 shards, 100 chunks and 20 slabs ---- Grim Scythe - Scythe used by some dark beings to separate heads from bodies * Upgraded from Dark Scythe for 1000 candies (Event) ---- Horned Axe - Axe carried by a demon, they say that it has a debasing power * Exchanged by the Urn for 100 Cursed Woods boss souls (Legendary) -- Special skill: Increases character's max health (~ +10%) ---- Iron Axe - Worn iron axe, it's still doing its job * +(0) Sold by the Blacksmith for 7500 ash (Common) * +(1-5) Obtained from loot bags ---- Jagged Sword - Fragile and old sword that looks like it's going to break at any moment * +(0) Starting weapon - Not purchasable (Common) * +(1-5) Obtained from loot bags ---- King Straight Sword - A sword forged for an ancient king, still in good condition * Upgraded from Knight Sword for 400 shards, 100 chunks and 20 slabs ---- Knight Sword - Strong and useful sword used by the knights of the zone * Upgraded from Jagged Sword for 150 shards and 25 chunks ---- Lord Gwylherm's Great Sword - Great sword of the Dark Lord Gwylherm, known for his cruelty on the battlefield * Exchanged by the Urn for 120 Forgotten Castle boss souls (Legendary) -- Special skill: Critical hit (~10% chance to do +50% more damage) ---- Morning Star - Very strong iron mace made to break armors * Upgraded from Wooden Mace for 150 shards and 25 chunks ---- Putrid Mace - Mace coated with poison and giving off a foul odor * Exchanged by the Urn for 100 Poisonous Swamp boss souls (Legendary) -- Special skill: Adds poison damage (5% damage (enemy's max hp) per 1 second for 2-3 seconds) ---- Rusty Katana - Battered Katana but still sharp, light and manageable * +(0) Sold by the Blacksmith for 10.000 ash (Common) * +(1-5) Obtained from loot bags ---- Sharpened Katana - Katana in good condition, looks freshly sharpened and ready to be used * Upgraded from Rusty Katana for 150 shards and 25 slabs ---- Straight Greatsword - Greatsword a bit battered, but ready to do its function effectively * Upgraded from King Straight Sword for 500000 ashes and 40 slabs ---- Wooden Mace - Wooden mace with nails, it looks old and worn * +(0) Sold by the Blacksmith for 8500 ash (Common) * +(1-5) Obtained from loot bags